Cell Number 7
by shikashadow
Summary: Sasuke has turned down Orochimaru's offer to leave Konoha. Now the Konoha 12 must face Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and the Sound Five together. Pairings undecided.


Cell Number 7

Chapter 1: Konoha vs. Oto

"No," he said.

_He_ was Sasuke Uchiha. He just finished fighting Kidomaru, Sakon, Tayuya, and Jirobo, Orochimaru's Sound Four.

Sakon grunted, "Okay, if you're not going to come with us, then we'll just have to kill you!"

Sakon separated with an unknown body that looked just like him. "Heh, heh, heh, this is Ukon! My twin brother!"

"Why hello, Sasuke," Ukon smiled.

Sakon and Ukon separated from each other.

"Now, you'll DIE!" Ukon yelled.

Ukon ran up to Sasuke with a kunai.

"RASENGAN!"

_BOOM! _It was Naruto Uzumaki.

Ukon was on the floor, "H-how did y-you do that?"

"Naruto! What are you doing here, idiot!" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto smiled, "I'm here to save your ass._ Shadow Clone Jutsu!_"

Suddenly, there were two Naruto's. One Naruto held his hands while the other created a glowing ball of wind, a jutsu called Rasengan. One clone disappeared as the other ran up to Ukon with the Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!"

_BOOM! _Naruto looked around. Ukon got back up and disappeared like a flash of lightning.

Naruto whispered in fear, "That was fast! Now where is he?!"

"I'm right next to you," a voice cackled.

Naruto looked to his right, nothing there. He looked at his left. There was Ukon, not right next to him, but literally in his body.

"H-how did you do that?!" Naruto cried.

Ukon the explained, "I'm using my Kekkei Genkai, Soma no Ko, to attach myself to your body… That's how I'm connected to my younger brother Sakon."

Sakon laughed and said, "Now that you've lost, we'll take Sasuke to ourselves. He'll be the Sound _Five's_ new leader!"

Ukon laughed. Tayuya chuckled.

"Ukon's got this. It's time to take this so-called Sasuke to Orochimaru," she thought.

She winked at Kidomaru, who was on her right and then looked back to where Jirobo was.

"You stupid idiot! Get over here, Jirobo! Why can't you do a single damn thing to help our squad?" Tayuya yelled.

"TAYUYA! STOP BEING SO MEAN TO ME!" Jirobo shouted back.

Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Looks like it's us vs. Uchiha Sasuke! _Summoning Jutsu!" _Three huge puppet-like monsters appeared. "Let's begin."

"Hmph! A mummy with a dislocated head, a long-haired caveman, and a sumo wrestler for puppets. Wise choices; you're going down. _Sharingan!"_ Sasuke's eyes turned red and black.

Kidomaru smirked, "So this is the power of the _Sharingan_. It looks weak to me! _Summoning Jutsu!"_

A huge, black spider with orange stripes appeared. He stomped one leg and stepped forward until he was behind Kidomaru.

"This is Kyodaigumo, my personal giant spider!" Kidomaru smiled.

The spider released an egg sac. Baby spiders then attacked Sasuke.

Kidomaru chuckled, "Okay, now it has begun! _Ninja art: Spider Web Ne-._"

Kidomaru froze.

"Wh- wh- what! I-I'm f-fr-frozen!" Kidomaru looked behind him. "W-who are y-you?"

The attacker had a Chuunin vest, and a hairstyle that looked like a pineapple.

"_Shadow Possession Jutsu _complete! Oh yeah, I'm Shikamaru Nara from the Hidden Leaf!" Shikamaru said.

* * *

Naruto, still attached to Ukon, then yelled, "SHIKAMARU! Thanks for the backup! Ugh!"

Naruto's cells were destroyed one by one until he thought of a plan.

"If you're in my body, then you can get hurt if I hurt myself!" Naruto got out a kunai and stabbed it in his chest, somewhere that wasn't fatal.

"Damn! You're smarter than I thought!" Ukon separated from Naruto and gave a mean look at him.

Naruto smiled, "Don't underestimate the Hidden Leaf!"

Naruto threw a kunai at Ukon, but he dodged it. Unfortunately, Sakon was standing right behind him. Naruto gulped.

* * *

"Sasuke, I know it's a drag, but I'll handle this spider freak! You handle that girl; I hate fighting troublesome women," Shikamaru told Sasuke.

Shikamaru ran with Kidomaru across the Hidden Leaf until they exited Konoha. Kyodaigumo was close behind…

"So, you Sound Ninja seem tough, but are you really?" Shikamaru then made three hand signs, "_Ninja art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" _

All sorts of shadows bound Kidomaru. A couple went across his arms and legs, and one shadow hand went to Kidomaru's neck. The shadow then choked Kidomaru. His body turned darker. He gained horns on his forehead, shoulders, and elbows, and he grew long white hair. Shikamaru gasped.

"What kind of chakra is this?" he asked himself.

Shikamaru stopped strangling Kidomaru, and his shadow technique went to an end.

Kidomaru had a mad look, and he bellowed, "You made me turn into my second state form!" He face roared with anger, "_Ninja art: Spider web net!"_

Kidomaru fired a web net at Shikamaru. The web made Shikamaru fall back.

"Heh, heh, heh! _Ninja art: Sticky Spider Thread!" _Kidomaru released a form of golden liquid out of his mouth.

The liquid hardened and then looked like a crossbow.

"Allow me to open the third eye! Now I can increase my accuracy and fire my bow at you! _Spider Bow: Fierce Rip!" _Kidomaru used his chakra to control the arrow release and accuracy.

All his arms released and a bow fired at Shikamaru.

"Hmm, a perfect shot!" Kidomaru looked and saw a log, "No! That's impossible!"

Kidomaru then tried to use another jutsu, but then he was frozen.

"Another _Shadow Possession_ complete!" Shikamaru said.

Kidomaru was in shock, "It's like you know what the outcome is. You must be a good strategist; you're not the minor character I thought you were… Now I'm definitely going to kill you!"

Shikamaru replied, "Actually, I'm going to try my _Shadow Strangle Jutsu_ again, and you'll be the one who's killed. _Ninja art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu!"_

Once again shadows began binding Kidomaru.

"Complete," Shikamaru sighed.

Suddenly spiders began crawling on Shikamaru.

"Wh-what's going on?" he yelled.

"Look behind you," Kidomaru told him.

Shikamaru looked behind him, "Impossible, your giant spider can-"

"Exactly! The weakest one in the game always goes down first!" Kidomaru told Shikamaru. "You see, my spider can lay eggs and have offspring. Now, you're going down!"

The spiders continued to rapidly scramble on Shikamaru.

"Game Over!" Kidomaru yelled.

* * *

Sasuke finally shook Kyodaigumo's spiders off. "Now, it's just you vs. me."

"What about me?" Jirobo asked Tayuya.

Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Just get your damn butt off the ground and get over there, you fatty! I'll be done with Uchiha Sasuke in no time." Tayuya started playing her Melody of Death. "No one's ever heard this tune and lived!"

Team Doki, Tayuya's puppets, came up and attacked Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sasuke grunted. "You're a fine kunoichi, but I'm not going with you!"

"Oh yeah," she responded, "What about Uchiha Itachi? You need Orochimaru to train you."

Sasuke remembered his past with Itachi. He loved Itachi when he was a little boy, but then despised him when he killed his whole clan. Now, he wanted to kill him.

"I'll handle Itachi later. For now, I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke awakened his _Sharingan_ and started a _Chidori_.

He ran across the floor at Tayuya and bellowed, "DIE!"

There was a big speed of light and a crash.

* * *

"Ugh. This is _SO_ boring! When will I have some fun?" Jirobo asked himself.

"Right now!" a person said behind him.

"Who are you?" Jirobo looked behind him and saw a kunoichi with brown hair and buns on the side.

She answered, "I'm TenTen of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"HAHAHAHA! I'm supposed to fight this little girl! I'd rather fight the lazy one, or the blonde hyper one!" a kunai went straight at Jirobo.

He quickly dodged and said with complete shock, "That was so fast! I guess I underestimated you. Now, we shall have some real fun!"

Jirobo came and was about to punch TenTen. TenTen quickly dodged back and pulled out a scroll. Weapons quickly came out of it and shot at Jirobo.

"Wow, you're really good at weapons!" Jirobo complimented her.

"Shut up," she said.

TenTen started walking back.

"Fine," Jirobo made some hand signs, "I'll fight the hard way, _Earth Style: Ball of Graves!"_

A huge boulder rose up and started to follow TenTen. TenTen, about 20 feet away, now pulled out two scrolls. She placed them on the ground and did some hand signs.

"I guess I have to use this now._ Rising Twin Dragons!"_ she cried.

Dragons shot up in the air and turned back in to the scrolls, twirling around TenTen. Weapons started shooting out and heading towards the boulder about 10 feet away.

"It won't work!" Jirobo grinned.

She soon got threads from the weapons and shot them at Jirobo not knowing the boulder was now two feet away. She looked down and quickly stopped, ready to die since the boulder was so close to her.

"_Gentle Fist!"_

The boulder broke into huge pieces.

TenTen looked up and smiled, "Neji!"

Neji looked back and said to her, "I wouldn't want one of my teammates to get killed!"

TenTen looked at him in shock. Neji actually cared for her?

She thought to herself, "What happened to the Neji I know?"

"Will you guys stop your love fest and fight me! I'll go the super hard way now! _Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison!"_ a hug rock surrounded Tenten and Neji.

"What do we do, Neji?" TenTen asked.

He responded, "Wait. _Byakugan!"_ Neji's eyes became solid white and his veins popped out. "It seems his chakra on the other side of the wall is less than where he is on the wall. I'll try to break the wall."

Neji stepped forward to the other side of the wall.

"Are you trying to break the wall? You'll never! HAHAHAHAHA!" Jirobo laughed.

"_8 Trigrams, 2 Palms, 4 Palms, 16 palms, 32 palms,_" after he made 32 two palms he took a breath, "This won't work. My plan wasn't thought through." Neji sighed.

TenTen patted him on the back, "It's okay, Neji; it'll be fine."

TenTen then threw weapons at the wall but nothing worked.

She growled, "How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?"

* * *

Naruto shook when he saw Sakon behind him. Ukon ran towards Sakon and joined together again.

Suddenly, a hand was coming out of the chest of the two and Ukon said, "_Multiple Fists Barrage!"_

All sorts of punches came at Naruto.

"_Multi __Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_

Naruto multiplied into a hundred clones around Sakon and Ukon. All of them danced.

"_Who's the real one?" _

"_Can you catch us?"_

"_You can't find the real one!" _

"_Hehehe!"_

Sakon and Ukon became furious.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU PLAYING A GAME WITH US?" Ukon cursed, "_Multiple Legs Barrage!"_

All sorts of legs were making the clones one by one, disappear.

"Heheh! It's your last straw!" they cackled.

"_Rasengan!"_ Naruto yelled coming from behind.

Sakon and Ukon were pummeled all the way to the wall.

Naruto tied them up and laughed, "That was easier than I thought!"

Naruto looked down and noticed something; Sakon and Ukon were forming marks.

Naruto panicked, "Th-those m-marks, a-are j-just l-like Sa-Sasu-Sasuke's!"

Ukon and Sakon got up, looking like ogres with red skin. They had longer hair and a horn on their forehead.

"I'm very disappointed in you! You made Ukon and me turn into our second state form," Sakon took a deep breath and then started to bellow. "YOU BASTARD! NOW YOU'LL DIE!"

Ukon ran up to Naruto trying to punch him. Naruto quickly dodged him and punched Ukon. Noticing Sakon was right behind him, he threw a kunai at Sakon. He dodged the kunai and tried to punch Naruto. Ukon stood back and went the other direction to punch Naruto. Naruto fled back as Sakon and Ukon were close to punch him. Sakon and Ukon bumped into each other and cussed at each other.

"You little bastard!" Ukon yelled at Sakon.

"You're calling me the bastard? You should be the bastard. You're supposed to be the older brother!" Sakon retorted.

As they continued bickering, Naruto formed a _Rasengan_.

He thought, "I don't have enough chakra to make any more, so this _Rasengan_ is my last shot."

Naruto ran with the _Rasengan_ as Jiraiya was right behind him, tugging his shirt.

Naruto looked back and yelled, "PERVY SAGE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I was about to kill those two weirdos!"

"You need more training. You aren't controlling your chakra well enough. You're coming with me!" Jiraiya told Naruto.

Jiraiya started to walk up to Sakon and Ukon.

Sakon and Ukon looked at Jiraiya and Sakon said, "That's Jiraiya! One of Lord Orochimaru's teammates! He's so gonna kill us! Let's flee!"

Sakon and Ukon ran away.

"Not so fast!" Jiraiya made the Boar sign and then the Tiger sign. "_Earth Style: Dark Swamp!"_

A huge vast swamp came under Sakon and Ukon. They started sinking as Jiraiya focused on the chakra of the swamp.

"I'll let you live if you give me information about Orochimaru," Jiraiya told them.

Sakon, still sinking from the swamp yelled at Jiraiya, yelled, "Never!"

"Hmph!" Jiraiya thought to himself.

* * *

"This is so boring!" TenTen whined.

Neji and she were just sitting in the boulder playing patty cake.

Jirobo was outside and smiled, "With their chakra being sucked up, they're going to die any minute!"

"_Leaf Hurricane!" _

Jirobo was shot about five feet into the air.

"You little!" Jirobo got up and started to fight with the guy who attacked him, Rock Lee, until Rock Lee's sensei appeared.

"Guy-Sensei!" Rock Lee told his sensei, Might Guy.

Might Guy responded, "You're still not feeling well; you shouldn't be fighting!"

"I'm so sorry Guy-Sensei! I will run 5,000 laps around Konoha!" Lee told Guy.

"No laps. You need your rest. I'll handle with this guy!" Guy smiled.

Lee left.

"So, you work for Orochimaru? Go back to him. If you keep fighting, the Hidden Leaf will just send out more shinobi to go against you!" Guy gave him the thumbs up with a shining smile.

Jirobo just stood there.

He thought in his head, "I better get out of here."

Jirobo ran away passed Tayuya.

"You damn fatty! What on earth are you doing?" Tayuya shouted at Jirobo.

Tayuya started to chase after Jirobo. Her puppets disappeared.

"These people are weird. Good thing I didn't take the offer to go to Orochimaru," Sasuke thought.

* * *

Sakon and Ukon, still stuck in the mud swamp, were panicking.

"Okay! If I tell you why Orochimaru wants Sasuke so much, will you let us go?" Sakon asked.

"Tell me," Jiraiya answered.

"He wants to take Sasuke's body for his Immortality Jutsu!" Ukon said.

Jiraiya released his own jutsu and Sakon and Ukon started running away.

"I thought so," Jiraiya thought.

Sakon and Ukon saw Tayuya chasing Jirobo. "TAYUYA, JIROBO! We're gonna retreat the mission!"

"Ukon, why are you being so stupid?!" Tayuya asked rudely.

Jirobo chimed, "I agree with him!"

Tayuya rolled her eyes, "Fine! Where's Kidomaru?"

Jirobo saw Kidomaru, still fighting Shikamaru, "There he is!"

Jirobo, Tayuya, and Sakon and Ukon ran to Kidomaru.

"Kidomaru! We're going!" Jirobo yelled.

Kidomaru ran up to the others and questioned why.

"We have failed the mission. We'll just have to take a severe punishment from Lord Orochimaru."

The Sound Four left.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was walking down the street, where she saw Sasuke, Naruto, Guy, Jiraiya, TenTen and Neji.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

TenTen answered, "Long story! I need some rest."

TenTen soon left along with Neji, Guy, and then Jiraiya.

"I've decided to train by myself," Sasuke said and left.

Naruto smiled, "I'm training with Pervy Sage!"

Sakura's smile disappeared, "His name's Jiraiya, you idiot!"

"Who are you going train with, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I might ask Lady Tsunade! I'm not really sure," Sakura answered.

Naruto smiled even bigger and jumped up in the air, "Okay, from this day forward all of us will train harder!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Naruto looked to the side. "Oh hey, Shikamaru! We're just talking about how we're going to train! How about you?"

Shikamaru yawned, "I don't know."

"You mean you're not going train at all?" Sakura said.

"I guess so," Shikamaru said. "I'll probably just train by myself, or my dad will teach me more _Shadow Jutsu_. It's such a drag!"

Shikamaru left. Sakura left. Naruto stayed and slept at that spot.

* * *

Two days later

Kakashi stood in front the memorial with his former best friend's name on it. "Obito, if you were alive, what would you say to me now?"

Naruto, standing on the spot where he was two days ago, was still thinking about his training, until he saw a big crash.

"What the hell?" he looked outside. "Pervy Sage?"

Jiraiya was there standing on a giant toad.

"Hey," he said, "I told you about needing training, right?"

"Of course!" Naruto answered.

"I was just thinking the other day. When that guy you were fighting mentioned Orochimaru's Immortality Jutsu, it got me thinking about the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki are looking for you, and the Kyuubi sealed inside of you. You'll need about three years of training to defeat them," Jiraiya explained.

"Let's go!" Naruto cried.

Jiraiya laughed, "We'll wait."

* * *

Sakura was standing outside of Tsunade's office.

"I can do this!" she thought.

She went inside. Tsunade was there.

"I came here to ask you something," she took a deep breath. "Please, take me as your pupil!"

"Of course," Tsunade answered. "I heard from Kakashi that you're a bright young lady. Very well, I'm a strict teacher!"

Sakura responded with delight, "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Sasuke was eating tomatoes peacefully, until he heard a knock. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hello Sasuke, I see you're eating tomatoes," Kakashi said.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Well, I heard you defeated the Sound Four," Kakashi answered.

Sasuke looked at him, "What are you saying?"

Kakashi responded, "You didn't take their offer. I guess I persuaded you well!"

"Well, I don't have a teacher to train me to help me defeat my brother Itachi," Sasuke said with a hint of anger.

"What about me?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke scoffed, "You?"

"Naruto and Sakura already have a teacher. So I thought you would use one!" Kakashi chirped.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

"Jealous? Both of them are being taught by a Sannin! Naruto's being trained by Master Jiraiya, and Sakura is being trained by Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi said.

"I should've gone to Orochimaru," Sasuke muttered.

"No, I'll train you." Kakashi said. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Fine."

* * *

Orochimaru was in the shower. In pain. He started talking to Kabuto outside of the shower.

"WHERE IS UCHIHA SASUKE?" He yelled at Kabuto.

"Lord Orochimaru, you've got plenty of bodies ready," Kabuto gulped, "You can use me."

"NO!" Orochimaru screamed at Kabuto. "I need Sasuke! Do you know how long I've waited for an Uchiha?"

Kabuto started screaming at Orochimaru too, "This is an emergency! The Third Hokage's curse was strong; you must change bodies now!"

Orochimaru started talking to Kabuto more calmly, "If you say so Kabuto. Gather all the prisoners."

He thought in his head about the Third Hokage, "You bastard."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto walked down the hall to the prison where hundreds of prisoners were kept.

"Okay guys! I want you to kill each other until one of you is left standing! You'll be released from the prison!" Kabuto said with a giddy tone.

Kabuto stood in Orochimaru's infirmary.

He was looking at a patient and said, "Your duties are already over; your job is to take care of your body for Orochimaru."

The patient spoke, "Kabuto-sensei, I am…. I was not called, again."

Kabuto interrupted, "You are no longer of the 'Sound Five,' Kimimaro."

Kimimaro spoke again, "I still…"

Kabuto interrupted again, "We already have your successor. He has the same seal that is equal power with your Gaia seal."

Kabuto spoke more clearly, "He has the Heaven seal, not only that, he's got a bloodline limit!"

Kimimaro didn't speak.

Kabuto chuckled, "I wonder who'll win? You or him?"

Kimimaro finally spoke again, "How long do I have?"

Kabuto spoke angrily, "You shouldn't talk more!"

"I've realized recently, that everyone is given a life for a reason. Everyone has something to accomplish, is the only freedom that god has given us humans. The quest to discover what that is," Kimimaro began.

Kabuto interrupted Kimimaro's speech, "I understand what you say. Lord Orochimaru is in pain, and it is a critical situation like never before."

Kabuto took a breath, "However, I must say this firmly, what can you do as of now? You've lost your purpose as a container, the other container is on his way to the village."

Kabuto looked at a screen where the prisoners were still fighting. There were only two remaining. One of them knocked out the other person. One remaining.

That person started shouting at Kabuto, "I won! Now release me!"

He looked behind him where a person was walking in. It was Orochimaru.

The person looked at Orochimaru and said, "Is there another bug around?"

Orochimaru's eyes turned into something like a snake's eye. "Before I take your body, I will grant you one wish."

The person, named Gen'yumaru, told Orochimaru, "I want you to release my clansmen."

"Deal."

Gen'yumaru's body was stolen.

"I guess Orochimaru didn't use you. You should be lucky!" Kabuto told Kimimaro.

Kimimaro stood back, "To say thanks to Orochimaru, I will help the Sound_ Five_."

He exited the building and saw the Sound Four standing in front of him.

"Kimimaro?" said Jirobo surprised.

"Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" Kimimaro asked.

Tayuya started shouting, "Shut up Kimimaro. We'll take our punishment."

The Sound Four followed Kimimaro until Orochimaru was standing right in front of him.

"They failed," Kimimaro said.

"Hehehe! That's okay. I'll need Sasuke's body in two and a half years. I'll train you until you're ready to bring Sasuke to me!" Orochimaru told them.

"Yes sir!" the Sound Four said.

"The time has come!" Orochimaru cackled.

* * *

Three Months Later

As the day went on, Sakura was reviving a fish, Shikamaru and his dad were training, Choji asked Asuma for training, Lee, Tenten and Guy were training, and Neji and his uncle were training. Hinata was with Neji and her dad, Hiashi.

"Hinata! Naruto is leaving today. Are you going to say goodbye?" Neji asked.

"I guess," Hinata said.

"Hinata!" Shino and Kiba shouted.

"Oh, goodbye Father!" Hinata went with Shino and Kiba to train.

Naruto and Iruka were just finishing a bowl of ramen.

* * *

"I promise; I'll become stronger!" Naruto said to his former academy teacher.

"Let's go!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto and Jiraiya left, and Hinata was just behind wishing good luck.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned around, "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye to Naruto. He already left, so I guess I won't." Sasuke answered. "I start training today with Kakashi-sensei."

"I hope you become stronger, like Naruto!" Hinata smiled.

Sasuke smirked, "I'll be way stronger than Naruto. Good luck."

Sasuke left.

"Good luck too, Sasuke," Hinata thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, a meeting in a dark cave occurred.

"_How long has it been since we've been together?"_

"_15 years, not since Orochimaru left the organization."_

"_I heard Orochimaru failed to capture the Uchiha!"_

"_Your brother was strong enough Itachi!"_

"_Orochimaru's weak. We'll deal with him in time."_

"_Be quiet now, we've done this meeting because we must capture the Nine-Tailed Fox!"_

* * *

To be continued

Thanks to my neechan, tiny. coco. chan (with no spaces in between the periods).

Please read her stories!


End file.
